segundas oportunidades
by selene crystal wings
Summary: que pasaria si voldemort impidiera la ida de harry a hogwarts para entrenarlo como su dicipulo
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort esta mas que arto de que harry siempre intervenga en sus planes así que decide tomar cartas en el asunto personalmente ,si bien es cierto que ahora harry esta muy protegido por esa estúpida orden y tan poco puede evitar lo que paso hace mas de quince años ya que eso estaba profetizado desde un principio ,pero porque no evitar lo que convirtió a ese mocoso en lo que es HOGWARTS .

Acaso no fue la influencia de dumbledore y la gente que conoció en ese lugar la razón por la que harry no acepto ser su discípulo, pues bien el se encargaría de que harry jamás llegara a hogwarts aun mas el mismo educaría al mocoso .este no tenia porque enterarse de quien mato a sus padres.

Tan solo que nuestro querido voldi no sabe es que el que va a recibir una lección es el ,de parte de un pequeño angelito .

qué de angelito tiene la pura cara.

PROLOGO

SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

Voldemort se contemplaba al espejo contento con el resultado de tan pociones el cambio era impresionante pero necesario n podía permitirse que nadie lo reconociera eso seria fatal para sus planes en especial no creía poder ganarse la confianza del mocoso con su antigua apariencia .

El reflejo le mostró a un joven de no mas de 25 años, de suaves y brillantes cabellos negros azulados hasta casi los hombros de una lisa y cremosa de una increíble tonalidad pálida casi transparente ,una fisonomía esbelta pero que no ocultaba su bien formado cuerpo , un fuerte torso y unas largas y bien torneadas piernas ,tan solo algo no iba con su nueva imagen seductora esos ojos sus ojos aun conservaban ese tono rojizo tan característico en el bueno 0para eso también había una solución aunque a diferencia del resto de su cambio de apariencia no era permanente un simple hechizo que le cambiaria momentáneamente el color de sus ojos .ahora sus ojos eran azules aunque si os mirabas muy de cerca se notaba un fondo rojizo que se negaba a desaparecer.

Bien ya todo estaba arreglado lucius se encargaría de todo en su lugar y además seria tan solo por un día inclusive si sus planes no resultaban y tenia que volver tan solo seria un día en esta época y si todo resultaba como planeaba NO TENDRÍA QUE VOLVER JAMÁS.

PERO NUEVAMENTE NUESTRO QUERIDO VOLDY ESTABA EQUIVOCADO.

SELENE CRISTAL WINGS

7/12/05


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

CAP:1 EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO

DESPUÉS DE ATRAVESAR LAS PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO QUE EXTRAÑAMENTE NO SE ENCONTRABAN CUSTODIADAS POR SU GUARDIAN ,SE ASOMBRO AL OBSERVAR EN LAS PAREDES REFLEJADA SU ASI LAMADA CAIDA

Y SU ASOMBRO FUE EN AUMENTO AL ESCUCHAR UNA VOZ QUE PARECIA ENTRAR DIRECTAMENTE EN SU CABEZA .

-ESTA NES UNA SEGUNDA PORTUNIDAD PARA EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO ,LA TUYA AUN NO HA LEGADO TOM,SI EL PEQUEÑO MUERE TODA ESA REALIDAD MUERE CON EL PERO TEN BIEN EN CLARO QUE NINGUN SER TIENE DERECHO A UNA TERCERA OPORTUNIDAD ESTA ES LA SUYA .PERO CREME LA TUYA PONTRO VENDRA.

LA VOZ HABIA DESAPARECIDO Y FRENTE A EL SSE VEIA REFLEJADA LA LLEGADA DE HRRY A PRIVET DRIVE

- ASI QUE FUE ESE IMBECIL GIGANTE QUIEN LO RESCATO BIEN PENSADO DUMBLEDORE QUIN HUBIERA CREIDO QUE DEJARIAS EN MANOS DE ESE INÚTIL A TU MEJR CARTA PERO LASTIMA YA NO VAS A PODER SEGUIR USANDO AL CHICO AHORA ME PERTENECE A MI,PERO SI QUIERES QUEDEATE CON E ESTUPIDO GIGANTE DESDE SIEMPRE NO FUE AS QUE UN IDIOTA FIJATE COMO YO LO UTLICE ENTONCES ,EL HEREDERO MDE SLYTHERIN SI COMO NO Y AHORA TU ,O TIENES COMO TU PERRO GUARDIAN PERO NO VOY DEJAR QUE SIGAS USNDO AL CHICO COMO LO INTENTASTE CONMIGO NO EL AL IGUA QUE YO TE VA HACER PAGARLAS TODAS JUNTAS EL AHORA SERA MIL DUMBLEDORE MIO Y DE NADIE MAS.

PERO CUANDO INTENTO ALZAR SU VARITA CONTRA EL ANCIANO FUE AORVIDO POR LA ECENA COMO SI DE UN OLLO NEGRO SE TRATASE .

VOLDEMORT ABRIO LOS OJOS ESPERANDO ENCONTRARSE CON LA ECENA ANTERIOR PERO EN VEZ DE ESO SE ENCONTRO EN...

CAP2:EL VIDRIO SE DESVANECIO

EN UN ZOOGICO MUGLE QUE DEMONIOS HACIA AHÍ Y ENTONCES LO VIO HARRY SE ENCONTRABA A POCOS PASOS DE EL INTENTO TOMAR SU HOMBRO PERO

-QUE DEMONIOS

SU MANO ATRAVESÓ AL PEQUEÑO.

VOLDEMORT NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO SE PREGUNTABA UNA Y OTRA VEZ QUE PODIA A VR SALIDO MAL EN EL HECHIZO HASTA QUE ALGO YA SU ATENCIÓN .VIO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HARRY HABABA PARSEL

- CUANTA INOCENCIA LA TUYA PEQUEÑO ,PERO YA ME OCUPARE YO DE CORROMPERTE (ES UNA PROMESA?)

NO PUDO EVITAR REIRSE DE LA PEQUEÑA BROMA DE HARRY HACIA SU PRIMO.

PERO TAN BIEN FUE TESTIGO DEL CASTIGO INJUSTO DE ESOS ESTUPIDOS MUGLLES ,LE RECORDABAN TANTO A LOS DE ORFANATO NO PODIA COMPRENDER COMO EL PEQUEÑO NO ODIABA A LOS MUGGLES

-ASI QUE NO EXISTE LA MAGIA ESO ESTA POR VERSE VIEJO INÚTIL.

DE NUEVO LA ESENA CAMBIABA ERA COMO ESTAR EN UN PENSADERO ,EL PENSADERO DE HARRY.

CONTINUARA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

TAN SOLO NO PREGUNTEN CUANDO YA QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y TODAVÍA NO SE USAR MI MUSA ¿NADE TIENE UN MANUAL QUE ME PRESTE?

DEMS NO TENGO INTERNET ,ESTOY ENFERMA SI YA SE DE POR EL YAOI PERO TAMBIEN TENGO BRONQUITIS Y ADEMÁS QUIERO UN MALDITO REWIW O COMO SE ESCRIBA.

SELENE CRISTAL WINGS

7/12/05


	3. Chapter 3

SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

CAP3:LAS CARTAS DE NADIE

AHORA SE ENCONTRABA EN MEDIO DE UNA TORMENTA DE CARTAS UE CAÍAN SOBRE UNOS ASUSTADOS MUGGLES Y UN MUY CURIOSO HARRY.

-DE VERDAD CREÍAS MUGGLE QUE LE IBAS A GANAR AL VIEJO LOCO SI COMO NO, SI ESE ES MAS CONSPIRADOR QUE YO.

VOLDEMORT NO PUDO EVITAR SONREÍR CON LAS REACCIONES DE LOS MUGGLES EN ESPECIAL CON EL MEDIO BIGOTE DEL VIEJO GORDO.

PRO NO LE CAUSO TANTA GRACIA CUANDO DECIDIERON LLEVARSE A HARRY DE AHÍ, AUNQUE ERA OBVIO QUE NO IBAN A PODER LIBRARSE TAN FÁCILMENTE DEL VIEJO LOCO.

-QUE MOCOSO MAS LLORÓN, MENOS MAL QUE AL QUE TENGO QUE ENTRENAR TIENE MAS AGUANTE, BUENO LA PRUEBA ES LA CANTIDAD DE VECES QUE ME A SOBREVIVIDO.

-QUE DEMONIOS ASÍ QUE EL QUE LO PERSEGUÍA ERA EL GIGANTE SIN CEREBRO GENIAL IBA A TENER QUE DESHACERSE DE KING-KONG.

PERO NINGUNO DE SUS HECHIZOS FUNCIONABA ERA COMO ESTAR REALMENTE EN UN PENSADERO.

CAP4:EL GUARDIÁN DE LLAVES

TUVO QUE VER COMO HAGRID HACIA UNA ENTRADA DRAMÁTICA ESE TROLL Y SUS ÍNFULAS DE ACTOR, AUNQUE TENIA QUE ADMITIR QUE ERA DIVERTIDO COMO MOLESTABA A LOS MUGGLES ESTOS ERAN TAN PATÉTICOS QUE RESULTABAN GRACIOSOS.

VALLA SI QUE LOS MUGGLES MANTENÍAN DESINFORMADO A HARRY ,PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE HAGRID SE DEDICO A INFORMARLO A SU MODO CLARO ESTA PERO AUN ASÍ MAS DE LO QUE LE CONVENÍA AL LORD OSCURO.

-VAYA CON ESA MUGGLE, SI LOS PADRES DEL MOCOSO MURIERON MUCHO MAS HONRADAMENTE QUE OTROS, NO ME SUPLICARON EN NINGÚN MOMENTO, POTTER DIO UNA BUENA PELEA Y LILY SE SACRIFICO POR EL MOCOSO, YO LE DI LA ELECCIÓN DE ABANDONARLE, DE SOBREVIVIR A PESAR DE SU TRAICIÓN, PERO HASTA EL FINAL LO PROTEGIÓ E INCLUSO AHORA SU PODER LO PROTEGE, MAS VERGÜENZA DEBERÍA DARTE A TI SER UNA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA.

-ASÍ QUE EN REALIDAD NO SABES NADA DE NADA E HAGID BUENO ERA DE ESPERASE EL VIEJO NO ESTABA TAN CHIFLADO PARA CONTARLE SUS COSAS A UN CABEZA DE TROLL COMO TU.

-SI PEQUEÑO ERES UN MAGO Y CON MI AYUDA SERÁS EL MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS, DESPUÉS DE MI CLARO ESTA.

-POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO MUGGLE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HARRY ESTUDIE CON UN VIEJO CHIFLADO.

- JA, JA ASÍ QUE TU MEJOR ATAQUE ES COLOCARLE UNA COLA A UN MOCOSO VEREMOS COMO INTENTAS DESACERTÉ DE MI HAGRID.

-POR QUE NO LE DICES HAGRID QUE TE EXPULSARON POR MI CULPA , CIERTO AUN LO SABES, QUE PATÉTICO.

CAP5:DIAGON ALLEY

DE NUEVO CAMBIARON DE ESCENARIO AHORA SE ENCONTRABAN EN DIAGON ALLEY, ESE DIA FUE UNA TORTURA PARA VOLDY NO TAN SOLO SE TOPO CON EL INÚTIL DE QUIRRELL O PUDO VER COMO EL GIGANTE SACABA LA PIEDRA Y EL NO PODÍA HACER NADA PAR OBTENERLA , PERO AUN PEOR TUVO QUE ACOMPAÑARLOS A TODAS SUS COMPRAS AUNQUE HUBO UNA QUE VALIÓ L PENA

-ASÍ QUE EL MOCOSO TIENE LA GEMELA DE MI VARITA, YO TENIA RAZÓN FUE POR ESO QUE CUANDO REVIVÍ NO PUDE MATARLO.

VIO COMO EL PEQUEÑO TOMABA EL TREN Y LO SIGUIÓ...

CAP6: VIAJE DESDE LA PLATAFORMA NUEVE Y TRES CUARTOS.

DE NUEVO EL ESCENARIO CAMBIO SÉ ENCONTRABA EN LA ESTACIÓN KINGKROOS DONDE FUE TESTIGO DE CÓMO LOS MUGGLES SE BURLABAN DE HARRY

-EL ESTÚPIDO GIGANTE SE OLVIDÓ DE EXPLICARLE COMO ENTRAR.

DE QUE HABLABA SI A EL LE CONVENÍA QUE HARRY NO LLEGARA A LA PLATAFORMA 9 ¾.

PERO AUN ASÍ NO PUDO EVITAR APOYAR SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE HARRY CUANDO VIO COMO EL ESTÚPIDO GUARDIA LE RESPONDÍA PERO CUAL FUE SU SORPRESA CUANDO EL PEQUEÑO SE DIO VUELTA Y SE LO QUEDO MIRANDO FIJAMENTE.

-¿QUIÉN ES USTED?

QUE AHORA POR FIN PODÍA INTERVENIR Y QUE LE DECÍA PUES PROBEMOS CON UN POCO DE VERDAD

-MI NOMBRE ES TOM Y FUI AMIGO DE TU MADRE VINE A BUSCARTE PARA EDUCARTE, A PARTIR DE AHORA VIVIRÁS CONMIGO.

-NO SABE CUANTO TIEMPO ESPERE ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS PERO AHORA SE SUPONE QUE DEBO IR A HOGWARTS

-Y DIME PEQUEÑO QUE TE ESPERA AHÍ

-ES LA ESCUELA DONDE ESTUDIARON MIS PADRES, DONDE E SUPONE QUE YO DEBO APRENDER.

-ELLOS YA NO ESTÁN AHÍ Y YO PUEDO EDUCARTE MEJOR QUE EN HOGWARTS, ALLÍ NO TIENES A NADIE EN CAMBIO A PARTIR DE AHORA ME TENDRÁS A MÍ , ADEMÁS ALLÍ TODOS ESPERAN ALGO DEL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ YO EN CAMBIO ESPERO ALGO DE HARRY EL HIJO DE LILY, Y POR ULTIMO PEQUEÑO DE VERDAD QUIERES IR A UN INTERNADO DONDE NO CONOCES A NADIE Y REGRESAR TODOS LOS VERANOS CON LOS DURSLEY O PREFIERES VIVIR CONMIGO PERMANENTEMENTE TU DECIDES.

POR ULTIMO VOLDY LE TENDIÓ LA MANO A HARRY QUIEN DUDA EN TOMARLA

POV HARRY

NADIE TAN BELLO PUEDE SER MALVADO, Y ADEMÁS ESTO NO ES LO QUE YO E DESEADO SIEMPRE COMO PUEDO PERDER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR CON UN AMIGO DE MI MADRE

FIN POV HARRY

HARRY ACEPTO LA MANO DE TOM EL CUAL RÁPIDAMENTE TIRO DEL MUCHO Y APROVECHANDO QUE A PLATAFORMA SE ENCONTRABA VACÍA EN ESE MOMENTO LO ABRAZO Y MIENTRAS HARRY CERRABA LOS OJOS...

LOS TRANSPORTO(QUE PENSABAN PERVERTIDAS)A UNA GIGANTESCA MANSIÓN

SOLTANDO A UN MUY CONFUNDIDO HARRY (POR QUE SERÁ?)

CONTINUARA

VAMOS PUES DENME SU OPINIÓN, SÉ QUE AUN NO PASA NADA PERO YA VIENE

SELENE CRISTAL WINGS

8/12/05


	4. Chapter 4

SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

CAP7: 12 años es igual a regalo y ... un beso?

Pronto se cumpliría un año de la llegada de Harry a la mansión y jamás me espere lo que esta conllevaría, siempre di por sentado el hecho de que este niño se transformaría en mi discípulo no en mi maestro

Voldemort se encontraba tranquilamente desayunando cuando Harry tomo asiento en la mesa y descubrió asombrado que en vez del tan acostumbrado desayuno la mesa se encontraba surtida de toda clase de postres y snacks incluyendo el tradicional pastel de chocolate

--es que acaso creíste que me olvidaría pequeño –le dijo mostrándole su más tierna sonrisa esa que solo Harry conocía --¡feliz cumpleaños!

--oh, Tom, muchas gracias yo... gracias

Dijo un azorado Harry mientras corría a los brazos de un más azorado Voldy, el cual aun no comprendía como podía llegar a querer tanto al pequeño que se encontraba acurrucado entre sus brazos.

--Bueno, bueno ya, que vas a llegar tarde a clases

--¿clases, pero si hoy es mi cumpleaños

--si y no creas que por eso te libraras—pero no pudo resistir al puchero que hizo el pequeño así que le dijo –bueno por ser hoy tu cumpleaños yo mismo te e preparado unas clases muy especiales

harry no lo podía creer las clases con Tom siempre eran las mejores en especial las de artes oscuras

--veamos que tienes a primera hora—dijo voldy mirando atentamente el horario de harry –así que transformaciones, dime harry te han hablado alguna vez de los animagos

--no Tom—dijo el pequeño – que son?

--los animagos son magos con la extraordinaria habilidad de transformarse en animales a voluntad propia

--y acaso no pueden todos?

--no mi niño tan solo los magos más poderosos pueden realizar algo tan extraño, según me dijo tu madre tu padre sé podía transformar en un formidable ciervo

--y tu, Tom, dime también te puedes transformar

--si pequeño ¿quieres ver?

--si,sii ,o por favor, Tom

¿Cómo negarse, Tom sabia que jamás podría negarse a nada que le pidiera su ángel

y dicho y echo se transformo

--Tom, donde estas? No que te ibas a transformar y en vez de eso me dejas solo

pero luego Tom reaparece a su lado y abrazándolo le susurra al oído

--perdón mi niño, me olvide que no puedes verme y no te imaginas cuanto me alegra eso

--pero Tom

--eso ya no importa ven quiero mostrarte algo especial para tu clase de criaturas mágicas

Harry se dejo guiar por la mano de Tom, hasta un claro en el bosque que poseía la inmensa mansión

--oh ,Tom, que son?

--unicornios

--son tan hermosos—dijo el pequeño soltando la mano de Tom y acercándose ligeramente para verlos mejor—puedo tocarlos?

--no y será mejor que no te acerques tanto ya que no les gusta el tacto masculino

pero ante el asombro de voldy fueron los unicornios los que se acercaron a Harry, al principio se aterrorizo temiendo que intentaran atacar al muchacho pero se tranquilizo al ver como se le acercaban amistosamente e incluso mas de uno le hacían cariño con el hocico en su bello rostro

--mira Tom les gusto, ven son muy suaves y cariñosos

--no pequeño

Voldy estaba seguro que no serian tan ambles con Él, después de todo lo odiaban y como no hacerlo si podían oler la sangre de unicornio en su interior. Pero lo que no terminaba de entender era su reacción hacia el pequeño, no era por que este fuera un niño ya que los unicornios no distinguían edad, es mas los adultos ni siquiera diferenciaban entre sexos rehuían a todos los seres humanos por igual.

Harry se quedo por horas jugando entre los unicornios mientras voldy lo observa sin poder creer que algo tan hermoso fuera real.

--¿como puedes ser tan puro mi ángel, ¿como pude alguna vez intentar dañarte mi vida? mi amor, mi único amor

--¿dijiste algo,Tom

--si mi niño que ya esta oscureciendo y es hora de que cenemos y luego te vayas a acostar

--pero, Tom ¿ellos estarán aquí mañana?

-- eso es decisión de ellos, como puedes ver los terrenos de la mansión son gigantescos no habrá problema si quieren quedarse aquí, ahora ven jovencito que ya son mas de las 11

--¿de verdad? Valla se me paso el tiempo volando es que es tan divertido jugar con ellos

Harry tomo la mano de Tom quien lo llevo al comedor donde lo espera una suculenta cena tan solo compuesta por sus comidas favoritas. Voldy se quedo mirando a un famélico Harry (vamos si hasta se comía los platos) con el seño fruncido

--no se como permití que te quedaras sin almorzar

--pero Tom como podía tener hambre después de ese desayuno

--aun así es mi deber cuidarte

--pero Tom yo ya no soy un niño

--si lo eres- y ese es precisamente el problema-eres mi niño

--Tom...yo

--bueno ya va siendo hora de que te vayas a la cama

--y dale...bueno entonces acuéstate conmigo

--¿QUÉ?

--que te acuestes a ver una peli conmigo, ya que es mi cumpleaños—dijo Harry poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia, esa que sabia que Tom no podría resistir—por fa

--esta bien pero solo, por hoy así que no te acostumbres

--¡si!

Harry se acurruco en los brazos de voldy (al cual obligo a meterse a la cama con él, con la excusa de que tenia frió)mientras veían, no una sino que una maratón de películas con la excusa del cumple del peque

--y a ver pequeño cual vemos primero, hércules o quizás anastasia

--¡Tom! entiende que ya no soy un niño, ya no veo ese tipo de pelis

--pero si eran tus favoritas

--¡eran!

--¿entonces que quieres ver?

--um ya veras

La maratón inicio con conoces a joe black , entrevista con el vampiro y el aro. La primera despertó algunas esperanzas en Voldy(aunque no le gusto el final ) la segunda le revoluciono las hormonas sin decir que sentir como Harry se aferraba a su cuerpo por la ultima no lo ayudo en lo mas mínimo

--ya Harry se termino, pásame el control para apagar la tele

--y desconéctala –Voldy hizo caso al miedo irracional del menor(N/Ate entiendo Harry yo hice lo mismo)-y dala vuelta hacia la pared

--ya lo hice, ahora podrías hacerme el favor de salir de abajo de las cobijas

--Me da miedo la niña —Tom se acerco lentamente a su pequeño y lo abrazo, este parecía tan indefenso, tan dulce. No pudo resistirse y lo beso, pero su ángel no correspondió el beso.

Voldy se sintió morir cuando creyó que no era correspondido e iba a cortar inmediatamente el beso cuando unos brazos se aferraron a su cuello, su niño abrió ligeramente los labios para que Tom se adentrara en su boca, sus lenguas se exploraban con delicia con tranquilidad haciéndoles descubrir sensaciones completamente nuevas para ambos.  
Voldy se separo lentamente observando con amor al pequeño que se encontraba entre sus brazos con la respiración agitada y la cara sonrojada

--no se lo que pasara y tengo miedo por primera vez en mi vida, pero se que sea lo que sea valdrá la pena , te amo tanto

Harry abrió los ojos para mostrarle la más hermosa de sus sonrisas y luego rozar sus labios dulcemente

--y yo a ti mi amor, mi Tom.

CONTINUARA...

Uaaaaaaa me quedo mega dulson me encanta XD

Al que adivine en que se transforma Voldy vamos si esta muy fácil y QUE OPINAN? SI SE QUE APESTO COMO ESCRITORA PERO ESTA VEZ USE MINÚSCULAS A PESAR QUE PREFIERO LAS MAYÚSCULA ,LO RECONTRA PASE POR CORRECTOR E INTENTE PLASMAR PARTE DE MIS LOCAS FANTASÍAS EN EL PAPEL(BUENO LA COMPU)YA PUES DIGANME QUE OPINAN?.

Ademas intente hacer los capi mas largos, bueno aquí va la respuestas a unos reviw (tengan en cuenta que no tengo internet y que cuando voy la biblio tengo apenas 50 minutos para todo y mas encima hoy perdi como 10 porque se cayo internet ;MALDITO MARTES13)

Sarhaliene: Te agradezco de verdad tus coinsejos y espero que notes que intente tomarlos en cuenta pero creo que no hay razón para que seas tan ruda, no tienes idea de cuanto me deprimió tu comentario, bueno si bien es verdad que esta es la primera ve que escribo estoy escribiendo simultáneamente 8 fics ,varios estan publicados aquí ,por favor echales una mirada ya que de verdad todavía no se los e mostrado a mis amigos asi que no cuento con ninguna opinión pero porfa se mas delicada al decirme mis errores ya que tengo muy baja auto estima con decirte que hoy casi me haces llorar.

Y con respecto a la otra niña (lo siento nunca recuerdo los nombres) no te preocupes no soy tan pervertida para hacer que pase algo a los 11 para eso esta mi amigo el tiempo como vise espere a los doce para el primer beso y ni ni te imagines lo que va a pasr a los 13(solo lee el siguiente capi) jijijijjiijijijiji .y si consideras que me adelante demasiado lee MI NIÑO DORADO un fic que me encanta en el cual harry es besado por severus a los 9 y tienen sexo a los 14 yo solo me adelante un añito.

Les agradezco a la gente que me dejo reviws ya saben

Reviwsactualizacion (si es chantaje y...)

SELENE CRYSTAL WINGS

13/12/05


	5. Chapter 5

SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

CAP 8: 13 años es igual a vida en pareja y...XXX?

Este ultimo año había sido la gloria para Voldemort

Si bien es cierto que se sentía culpable de ser pareja de un niño que recién iba a cumplir los trece años, especialmente de este niño no lo podía evitar lo amaba.

Y además el pequeño no era el único que estaba aprendiendo todas clases de sensaciones nuevas, no es que Voldy fuera virgen ni mucho menos pero normalmente realizaba esa clase de actos como algo mecánico, para buscar satisfacción momentánea sin sentimientos de ninguna clase y mucho menos importándole la otra persona.

Con Harry todo era tan diferente; antes que nada estaba el disfrute del pequeño demostrarle hasta que punto lo amaba y claro lo deseaba, si bien sabia que no era corrector desear a un niño de 12 años no lo podía evitar ya que lo deseaba porque lo amaba y lo amaba por quien era el pequeño, por como pensaba, por como sentía y en eso nada tenia que ver la edad.

Como todas las mañanas Harry se despertó feliz en los brazos de su amado Tom, recibiendo su acostumbrado beso de buenos días

--feliz cumpleaños mi ángel

--es cierto es mi cumple—Tom no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia del pequeño—ah Tom ¿no me vas a obligar a ir a clases hoy cierto?

--bueno si –el pequeño se veía tan delicioso con ese puchero que gano un apasionado beso—bueno tan solo una conmigo

--y ¿de qué es la clase?

pregunto un muy sonrojado Harry

--de defensa contra las artes oscuras

--¿de verdad Tom?-pregunto Harry mientras literalmente saltaba de alegría sobre la cama(mal pensadas)—y ¿de qué es?

--ESPECTO PATRONUS

--¿que? ¿de verdad crees que estoy listo?

--si mi amor así que ve a bañarte

--y ¿no te quieres bañar conmigo?

--no adelante ve y báñate tu primero

Voldy estaba rojo hasta las orejas(kawai) cada día que pasaba se le hacia más difícil no tirarlo sobre la cama y hacerlo suyo, pero debía recordar que el cuerpo del pequeño aun no estaba listo para recibirlo y el jamás aria algo que pudiera lastimar a su ángel.

El día transcurrió tal como Voldy la había planeado:

Desayunaron en la cama donde se quedaron regaloneando hasta casi el medio día, luego fueron a nadar a la inmensa piscina de la mansión donde jugaron hasta que dio la hora de almuerzo (cosa que Voldy agradeció ya que su resistencia estaba al limite al sentir el semidesnudo cuerpo de Harry frotarse contra el suyo debajo del agua) almorzaron entre los árboles del bosque donde Voldy nuevamente aprovecho para regalonear con su pequeño (N/A meterle mano lo llamo yo) durmieron la siesta ahí mismo bajo un gran nogal.

Pero no todo podía salir tal como Voldy quería...

Decidieron practicar con el dementor (el loco de Voldy trajo uno verdadero) en el salón de la mansión, pero a partir de ahí todo fue una sorpresa; Harry logro vencer al dementor y convocar un patronus corpóreo, Voldy estaba contentísimo hasta que vio a su niño arrodillado llorando

--¿Harry que pasa?—dijo agachándose junto al menor—¿qué te sucede mi niño?

--los escuche Tom, escuche como mataba a mis padres – Voldy creyó que moría de dolor al escuchar esas palabras –te juro que lo matare

--ya basta Harry eso no te hace bien—y mucho menos a mi—intenta olvidarlo

--como quieres que intente olvidarlo si los oí –Voldy apenas si podía respirar—oí como mi padre se quedaba atrás para que mi madre huyera conmigo, para protegernos y luego como mi madre rogaba por mí, por mi Tom no por ella, y oh dios mío lo oí reírse mientras la mataba mientras intentaba matarme... maldito lo odio tanto

--Harry a pasado tanto de eso, además el ahora esta muerto

--el no esta muerto Hagrid dijo que...

--Él esta muerto créeme Harry tu acabaste con el—ahora solo queda Tom Riddle—y ahora olvídalo, ven vamos a cenar

Harry tomo la mano de Tom un poco confundido la voz de Tom se parecía tanto a la de ese maldito y además su extraña actitud al respecto... ¡NO! ¿Que demonios estaba pensando? Tom no podía tener nada que ver con ese bastardo, no su Tom.

--te amo Tom

--y yo a ti mi niño—dijo abrazando la frágil figura –no importa que pase quiero que me prometas que recordaras que eres lo que más amo en este mundo, lo único que alguna vez e amado

--si te lo prometo

--mi niño yo nunca planee amarte pero te amo y no me arrepiento de eso, mas bien gracias a este amor me arrepiento de todo lo anterior

--Tom, no te entiendo

--y ruego que jamás llegues a entenderme—sonrió al ver la cara confundida de su niño –eso ya no importa vamos a comer

Harry estaba confundido, Tom siempre lograba confundirlo pero no le importo y se dispuso a seguirlo

la cena al igual aquel año pasado estaba compuesta por sus comidas favoritas pero esta vez había muchos postres con chocolate

--el chocolate es lo mejor contra los dementores, adelante como un poco y veras como te sientes mejor

Harry obedeció feliz tanto así que su cara quedo llena de chocolate lo cual causa un ataque de risa en Tom

Harry se limpio apresuradamente con la manga de la camisa lo causo aun más risa en Tom(Voldy con ataque de risa imagínenselo)

Así que Harry para vengarse aprovechando la obvia distracción de Tom (reírse de el) escondió un pedazo de torta de chocolate en su mano, se acerco lentamente a Tom y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le estrello el pedazo contra la cara.

Cuando vio que Tom en vez de enojarse le sonreía no pudo ni quiso evitar el impulso de probar la piel de este mezclada con el chocolate

Voldy sentía como la pequeña lengua de Harry recorría lentamente su cara con suavidad acariciándola supo que no podía más cuado escucho al menor ronronear

--delicioso

--no tú eres delicioso mi pequeño

y como si quisiera comprobarlo empezó a besar la cara del pequeño siguiendo con su cuello para parar en la oreja donde mordió ligeramente el lóbulo causando que pequeños suspiros de placer escaparan de la boca del menor

Harry enredo sus piernas en el cintura de Tom mientras este lo levantaba de la mesa para llevarlo a su habitación sin dejar de besarlo o acariciarlo por un solo segundo. Con mucho cuidado lo deposito sobre la cama. Harry gimió al sentir como el otro cuerpo se alejaba del suyo. Tom se avía quitado la camisa dejando al descubierto ese magnifico tórax esta visión si eso era posible dejo aun más sin aliento a un muy excitado Harry mientras Tom se situaba nuevamente encima de él. Harry ya no pudo pensar mas cuando sintió como los labios de Tom envolvían gentilmente uno de sus pezones mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro. Con rapidez fue sacándole la ropa al pequeño mientras lo acariciaba con devoción y lo besaba con pasión

-- oh...Tom

No era la primera vez que Tom lo tocaba de ese modo produciéndole toda clases de sensaciones o de que unos dedos traviesos se adentraban en su cuerpo de esa forma llevándolo al éxtasis pero si era la primera vez que sentía arder el cuerpo de Tom junto con el suyo y decidió que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso acerco sus manos al cuerpo de su amado y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de este.

--no Harry...por favor... no hagas eso si no... no podré controlarme

--de eso se trata..ah..de que tu también disfrutes

--aun eres muy pequeño ah..para..eso yo no puedo..

--si puedes...ya no soy ..un ..niño déjame demostrártelo..

y sin decir mas Harry se levanto ligeramente para besar a un sobrexcitado Tom y aprovechando la distracción quitarle ese estúpido pantalón

--vaya ...así que ...no.-le costaba hablar con Tom besándole de ese modo el cuello—llevas ...nada de ropa interior

--Harry no sabes lo que estas haciendo

--Sí lo sé

Aunque a decir verdad no se esperaba que fuera tan grande eso iba a doler pero bien valía la pena por Tom por su Tom. Harry tomo eso en su mano para provocar a Tom ...era delicioso escuchar sus gemidos de placer, que por una vez el pudiera satisfacer a su pareja

--oh Harry ...ya no aguanto mas

--adelante --dijo Harry soltándolo

hace poco 4 juguetones dedos lo habían dejado mas que dilatado

Tom intentaba que la cabeza de su ya mas que excitada virilidad cupiera por esa estrecha entrada, después de varios intentos que arrancaron diversos gemidos del menor sin poder evitarlo (por culpa del lubricante y su propia excitación al por fin encontrarse dentro del menor) entro mas de la mitad de una sola vez causando un pequeño grito del menor

--Harry estas bien, inmediatamente me salgo

--no estoy bien adelante sigue

-pero Harry

el mismo Harry rodeo con sus piernas la cadera de Tom para que este no se saliera

Tom de un solo golpe termino de penetrar al menor produciendo otro pequeño grito en este, pero esta vez no era de dolor si no de placer había logrado friccionar la próstata del pequeño haciendo que este arqueara su espalda. Voldy salió con lentitud del pequeño dejando tan solo la cabeza dentro lo que hizo que Harry lanzara un gemido de frustración

--tranquilo pequeño esto recién comienza

Mientras con una mano sujetaba al pequeño por la cintura con la otra sostenía su propio peso sobre la cama para no aplastar el frágil cuerpo de su amor. empezó a entrar nuevamente dentro del pequeño friccionando la próstata de este con su largo y ancho pene

Harry no podía creer que tanto placer era real sé sentía morir y renacer en los brazos de Tom, ya no podía controlar su propio cuerpo ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos a causa de las descargas eléctricas que sentía en ellos, ya no le importaba vivir o morir mientras fuera en los brazos de este hombre

Tom tampoco podía creer que tanto placer fuera real, la estrechez del pequeño,el rostro sonrosado con los párpados a medio abrir, los suspiros de excitación, su frágil cuerpo ...todo en lo hacia tan irresistible que lo volvía loco

Durante todo el tiempo en que Tom entraba y salía de el llevándolo al cielo Harry no escucho de este mas que palabras dulces y llenas de amor.

Cuando Harry culmino por tercera vez en su estomago, Voldy no pudo más y e hizo lo mismo dentro del pequeño. Con suavidad salió su ángel y se situó al lado de este

--¿estas bien mi amor?

Harry era incapaz de hablar dado a lo excitada que era su respiración. Tom lo abrazo mientras la respiración del pequeño se calmaba

-te amo Tom

fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry antes de quedarse dormido en el pecho de su amante

--y yo a ti mi niño gracias..gracias por haberme permitido conocerte por haberme dejado amarte y ser tan feliz mi niño mi amor.

dijo un adormilado Voldy y como no estarlo si había sido la mejor noche de su vida

Lo que este no sabia es que unos ojos negros los observaban con ira a través de una pequeña esfera de cristal.

CONTINUARA...

MI PRIMER LEMON bravo bravo fui capaz , por fa denme su opinión no lo puedo creer por fin pude escribir un lemmon, uno no muy bueno pero un lemon después de todo (y de mas de una pag)

Bueno que incien las apuestas quien los estaba espiando (claro a parte de nosotras)adivinen adivinen vamos a quien adivine la dedico el ultimo capi

No se que tal me quedo pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Me dijeron que tenia que escribir con mas cuidado ya que no podían meterse en mi cabeza para entender lo que intente expresar y yo que ustedes doy gracias a que no pueden meterse en mi cabeza por que no tan solo tengo mucha imaginación si no que tengo la cabeza de Goo(JUNGLE WA ITSUMO HALE NOCHI GOO)aunque mi personalidad es mas como la de Hale

SELENE CRYSTAL WINGS

15/12/05


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora: S**elene crystal wings**Disclaimer:** todo esto es obra de mi enfermiza imaginación, que no me deja en paz ESTA CLARO QUE NO ME PAGAN así que no se quejen. obviamente no soy jk.rowling si no estaría en el caribe y sabría que paso en el sexto libro(que alguien me diga donde bajarlo GRATIS) y como termina el séptimo además el libro seria para adolescentes no para niños y...y...y...(babas)...bueno eso es todo lean y díganme si quieren continuación.  
**Advertencias de la autora: **esto contiene yaoi y tan explicito como mi pervertida mente lo pueda escribir y si ya llegaste a este capi quiere decir que estas tan pervertida como yo así que no hay problema y si no ¬¬ deja de leer.  
**Aviso:** ya el N-17 ya paso así que les advierto? A ya sé en este capi se muere un personaje

**Pareja: Harry /Voldemort**

**NOTA: **lee el fic y si te gusta escríbeme un reviw para que haga la continuación si no lo dejo hasta aquí tu decides

**NOTA** **2**: RESPUESTAS A LAS PREGUNTAS DE LOS LOS REVIWS:

(PARA QUE ASÍ PUEDAN SEGUIR LEYENDO)

1-gracias por pensar que e evolucionado

2-si acertaron en la forma animaga de tom es un Trestal (felicitaciones agos y krispy) y esperen por la de harry

3-¿por que dumbledore debería de intervenir? veámoslo desde las dos posibles personalidades de albus:

si es un viejito bueno sabe lo todo que quiere lo mejor para harry donde estaría mejor harry que en los brazos de voldy .

si es un manipulador que esta dispuesto a sacrificar a harry por vencer a voldy , ya lo hizo voldy esta a los pies de harry y albus puede manipular a harry

.mírenlo por donde lo miren le conviene asi que obviamente albus esa al tanto de todo y los apoya aunque voldy no lo sepa.

4-nadie adivino de quien eran los ojos negros, tan solo digo que en este capi harry lo conocera y si quieren que haga la segunda parte ahí lo aclaro todo.

5-esta primera parte es solo sobre tom y harry en la segunda van a tener que enfrentar su amor frente a las diversas opiniones, pero hasta entonces solo habrá tres personajes (voldy, harry y el malo.)

6- ¿nadie a notado que tom conocia a lily y se ah preguntado porque, bueno eso tambien lo resuelvo en la continuación.

SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

CAP9: Hallowen es igual a verdades y...muerte?

Cada vez que se acercaba hallowen se ponía nervioso, no lo podía evitar ya que si bien es cierto que dicha fecha era un recordatorio de que el pequeño estaba creciendo (lo cual disminuía su sensación de ser un asalta cuna) tan bien lo era de lo que había hecho, de a cuantas personas había matado o simplemente destruido sus vidas. Le aterrorizaba que su ángel pudiera descubrir todo esto.

¿Se lo perdonaría?

¿Comprendería que ya no era el mismo que hizo todas esas cosas, que por primera vez había descubierto lo que era el amor y con eso el arrepentimiento?.

¿Arrepentimiento?

Si, se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, pero principalmente se arrepentía de esa fatídica noche.

Se avergonzaba por que quería ser mejor, para su niño, para que este jamás lo mirara avergonzado o aun peor con odio en sus preciosos ojos.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que seria si Harry lo odiara, seria el mismísimo infierno, y mucho más ahora que sentía como si hubiera descubierto el paraíso en la compañía de su ángel particular, Harry.

Su Harry, aun se preguntaba ¿cómo había podido vivir sin él?.

Sabia por Lily que James había sido un gran jugador de quidditch y como bien dicen de tal palo tal astilla, así que decidió darle a Harry como regalo una escoba voladora.

No le quedaba otra que ir el mismo por esta; Harry ya había registrado toda la mansión en busca del regalo prometido. Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido contarle que le tenia un regalo sorpresa, aunque se veía tan lindo buscándolo. Bien tampoco le hacia gracia que en el callejón diagon supieran su dirección, por lo que siempre que iban con Harry el mismo traía los paquetes o si era necesario enviaba a un elfo domestico a buscarlos, pero ahora ya no podía confiar en estos si bien es cierto que aun le temían adoraban a Harry y de seguro se arriesgarían a un castigo con tal de poder contarle al menor cual seria su regalo.

Por lo tanto si quería que esto fuera una sorpresa hasta la media noche no le quedaba otra mas que ir el mismo y regresar antes que Harry despertara.

. Dios mío cuantos problemas por un simple regalo, casi extrañaba la época en que todo se resolvía con un par de _crucios_...no mentira no la extrañaba.

Voldy estaba feliz había encontrado la escoba perfecta para Harry; Una _saeta de fuego,_ ahora tan solo le quedaba esconderla rápidamente antes de que el pequeño despertara aunque dudaba que eso sucediera pronto. (Imaginen porque).

Pero estaba equivocado, Harry se encontraba en el umbral mirándolo muy atentamente, tal vez demasiado, gracias a dios que alcanzo a esconder la escoba segundos antes

--buenos días amor ¿qué te hizo levantarte tan temprano?

--¿eres Voldermort?

--¿QUÉ?

--contéstame ¿es verdad lo que él me dijo?

--¿quien te dijo eso?

--CONTÉSTAME ¿eres el asesino de mis padres?

--Harry—Tom sentía como se le trababa la lengua y comenzaba a temblar jamás espero que este momento llegaría tan pronto-- yo...

--tan solo constátame

--por favor déjame explicarte

--entonces es verdad

--si Harry, pero por favor escúchame

--no necesito tu explicación--Harry le estaba mirando con tanto odio que era capaz de sentir como su corazón se desgarraba ante esa mirada-- maldito asesino tan solo aléjate de mí

--Harry yo te amo... tú eres..

--cállate maldita sea cállate como demonios te atreves a decir eso me has mentido todos estos años...por dios santo si hasta me entregue a ti

--Harry por favor te lo ruego escúchame

--te lo ruego esas fueron las palabras que te dijo mi madre...te rogó por mi vida y tu la mataste y aun mas ¿disfrutaste con eso cierto Voldy? no te atrevas a negarlo escuche tu risa ...acaso fue tan divertido matar a una madre que luchaba por su hijo

--Harry –sentía como las lagrimas empezaban a salir producto de su desesperación necesitaba hacerlo comprender--por favor

--y pensar que te atreviste a decir que eras su amigo

--Harry yo no te mentí antes de que Lily y James Potter se casaran ella era...

--no te atrevas a seguirme mintiendo

--no te estoy mintiendo, mi niño por favor

--y ¿cómo voy a saberlo, si desde que nos conocemos no has hecho otra cosa que mentirme

--no, lo que siento por ti es verdad

--y juras te voy a creer, ¿qué me Amás? Si como no, tú eres incapaz de amar

--por favor mi niño—no había llorado desde que tenia la edad de Harry y ahora no podía dejar de llorar, eran lagrimas silenciosas que se presentaban contra la voluntad de su dueño-- tan solo escúchame

--aléjate de mi no te atrevas acercarte maldito monstruo

--Harry—al parecer su niño era incapaz de ver el dolor que le estaba causando pero no le podía culpar el mismo le había causado uno casi igual de grande a su ángel --por favor escúchame

--NO ¡!...TE ODIO!

Y sin decir mas el pequeño salió huyendo hacia su dormitorio dejando un inconsolable Voldy que creía que el mundo se había acabado con esas palabras.

Harry se encontraba en su cama llorando como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida; lloraba por toda esta mentira, por la sensación de haber traicionado a sus padres al haberse enamorado de su asesino, pero mas que nada lloraba por la mirada en la cara de Tom, por sus lagrimas, si sabia perfectamente que debería odiarlo que era el culpable de todos su sufrimientos pero no podía amaba a Tom y eso nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar jamás.

--y dime ¿qué se siente haber abierto las piernas para el asesino de tus padres?

-- eres tu ...lárgate

-- ¿es que acaso no me agradeces que te haya contado la verdad?

--no lo sé... talvez estaba mejor sin saberlo

--a ...eso me hace suponer que no planeas abandonarlo—dijo el joven de ojos negros mientras sonreía—bueno entonces tendré que matarte

--¿que?...¿que haces con mi varita?...

Tom no podía creer lo que recién había pasado todo su mundo se había destruido en un par de segundos su peor temor se había hecho realidad su niño lo odiaba

no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en la frente junto con todo el temor del pequeño

Pero eso no podía ser real los síntomas del vinculo con Harry habían desaparecido, el mismo se había asegurado de eso con una poción antes de acercarse al menor.

Entonces ¿qué era esto?.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo gritando el nombre del pequeño.

La puerta estaba cerrada la hizo explotar maldiciéndose mentalmente por que podía haber dañado al menor, repitiéndose una y otra vez como debería tener mas paciencia, cualquier cosa para ignorar lo obvio.

Harry yacía en el piso de la habitación con su varita en la mano, MUERTO

NO, no podía ser.

Se acerco al cuerpo sin vida pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo se encontraba al frente de una puerta mientras un ser a su espalda le decía lo siguiente

--esa oportunidad ya fue cerrada, te lo advertí, que ese mundo duraría mientras la vida del pequeño lo hiciera...ahora es tiempo de que vuelvas a tu mundo

--pero Harry

--esta muerto, acéptalo Voldemort

Voldy no lo podía aceptar e intento abrir la puerta

--ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy

la manija quemo su mano

--te lo advertí acéptalo la segunda oportunidad del pequeño ya termino y nadie tiene derecho a una tercera ni siquiera el...ahora vete

--NO!

Pero era demasiado tarde sintió como era expulsado por una fuerza invisible del recinto sagrado

Voldemort despertó entre sabanas de la más fina seda negra, en una gigantesca cama de plata pura con incrustaciones de esmeralda.

Su cama ¿es que acaso todo había sido un sueño, Pero se sentía tan real. Tan real que hasta dolía.

Dolor su mano aun le dolía, con miedo miro hacia la palma de su mano donde claramente se podía ver el diseño de la manija; 2 serpientes imitando el signo de la eternidad.

No había sido un sueño, había sido real y ahora todo había terminado.

_**FIN?**_

Estoy depre ¿se nota?

¿QUE OPINAN, HAGO LA CONTINUACIÓN?

Desde el principio tenia esta idea mente tan solo los deje solos para darles tiempo de que voldy se enamorara, pero ¿hago continuación de cómo voldy intenta conquistar a al harry de su epoca ,de cómo reaccionan todos ante esto y aun mas importante como reacciona cierto asesino ante esto ah y claro quien es el asesino de harry (aunque voldy jura que fue suicidio)? Dado a la baja cantidad de reviws no estoy segura si vale la pena ya que no se si les gusta asi que porfa diganme si continuo.

Sarhaliene: no te preocupes me animo mucho que consideres que estoy mejorando porfa pegate una vuelta por mis otros rewis y no el malo no era ninguno de ellos una pista solo para ti : la pequeña esferita por la que los estan mirando perteneciente al assino aparece en el primer libro.

Krispy HOLA empieza a firmar niña…..bueno que te digo te dedique el numero 3 de cambio de piel que subi jjunto con este capi,como ya te dije la achuntaste a la forma animaga de tom pero no al asesino lo siento ya le di mi superpista a sarhaliene asi que intenta adivinarlo. Aaaaa una pregunta tu tienes algo que ver con blueye.

Agos Malfoy: de nuevo felicitaciones por haber adivinado la forma animaga de tom y muchas gracias por considerar que e mejorado , pero aun no adivinas quien es el asesino miterioso ..sigue participando.

Aaaaa y que opinaste de mis otros fics?

Isuki: como ves ya e continuado y si te entra mas curiosidad mandame otro reviw para que lo continue.

AH ...FELIZ NAVIDAD...

SELENE CRYSTAL WINGS

21/12/05


End file.
